


Oneshots that I forget to post

by ImaLazyLizard



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anger, Angst, Depression, Emotional Eating, Emotional Support, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mind Control, Rage, Stress, chapters include warning for those that apply, learning to love your passions again, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLazyLizard/pseuds/ImaLazyLizard
Summary: bunch of oneshots, probably most of them will be angst. Each chapter will have warnings that apply to each fic.(edit) I write a bunch of things and I forget to post them here sometimes, so here are some oneshots, plz enjoy ;P
Relationships: Dareth/Ronin (Ninjago)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Messy Dojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has, depression, emotional eating, emotional support

The dojo was a mess, at least more than usual. Ronin was used to the organized chaos that was Dareth's Dojo; nothing dirty, but the man had a hard time putting equipment away neatly in its bins. However, looking around now, Ronin could see that the floor was now littered with dust and dirt. The equipment was out of their boxes, and the trophies were in a pile. The mess was probably due to the most recent city disaster, but Dareth would usually fuss over his trophies, cleaning them till they shined, then put them away all neat. But Dareth wasn’t anywhere, at least in the front room, pushing past the bead curtain he spotted the familiar brown gi. Dareth was sitting in the middle of his kitchen, eyes red, a large glass of water next to him, and He was eating some crackers.

“Oh. Hi Ronin.” He mumbled as he continued to munch on his cracker. 

“Um, hi. . . Are you doing ok Dareth?” He stared at the man, he seemed exhausted and sluggish.

He watched as Dareth swallowed his cracker and took a second before he responded. “I-I’m fine.” He said as he slowly started to chew on another cracker. Ronin stood there in the awkward silence that followed, unsure what to say, what to do. 

He took a few steps toward Dareth, “You're looking kinda down, do you need to talk ‘bout it?” 

“No.” His response was quick and quiet, and now that he was closer he could see the dark circles under his eyes.

Making a decision, Ronin sat a few feet from him, leaning against the fridge, giving him his space but staying with him. Ronin knew that Dareth hated being alone, so he stayed there with him. The two fell into a comfortable silence; that the couple has learned to give one another as support rather than isolation. The crunch of crackers and the hum of the refrigerator was their only background track, as the two continued to sit together.

“Would you like a cracker?” Dareth softly offered, holding the sleeve of crackers out to Ronin.

Ronin nodded and reached for him, “Of course.”


	2. little mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a prompt for mind control
> 
> Kai has a mission to get one of the ninja's
> 
> Chapter has mind control, and syringe

Kai felt fine. 

Everything was ok. 

All he had to do was a little job.

The small little task the kind man requested. It was such a small ask, how could he not? He hummed and giggled as he went to do his little job, everything he needed in his bag. 

Kai walked into the bounty, smiling bright, not noticing Jay and Nya greeted him, they weren’t part of his task. He continued to skip and hum down to the cabin, where he heard their voice. There was his task talking to Cole. He opened the door to reveal Zane and Cole talking to one another. 

Smiling wide he approached the two, “Hello!” He chirped, surprising the two. Kai stared at Zane, feeling giddy, the task was so easy, all he had to do was get Zane alone. “Hey Cole, could you leave us for a sec?”

Cole raised his brow, “You ok bro? You seem. . . happier than normal.”

Kai’s grin fell a fraction, “What do you mean? Do you not want me to be happy. . .?”

“No, no, I’m not saying that!” Cole backtracked quickly, “It’s just then you’ve been stressed recently and-”

“Well it’s all fine now, “ Kai interrupted grinning wide, “I just need to talk to Zane for a bit, ok?” He said now standing in between the two, shooing Cole out of the room.

“Um, ok then,” Cole muttered as Kai closed the door behind him.

Kai sighed and held back a giggle, “Finally alone, I’d thought he’d never leave!” Kai chirped as he turned back to his task, tilting his head. “Why do you look so worried? It’s just me.”

Zane took a step back, “Kai? You’re not acting like yourself.”

How silly, of course, he was himself! He had to hold back a giggle, at the ridiculous question. “I’m sorry, I’m just really happy today! It’s been a great day today! And I want to show you why!” He said walking up to Zane, but he kept stepping back. Kai couldn’t hold back his giggle, as he watched how silly Zane was acting. But it would be fine, he’d do his task, then Zane would be happy like he was! 

“Kai, are you feeling ok? Are you sick?” Zane asked, looking more concerned about Kai. 

Seeing the opening, he gave a little cough, “I guess I have been feeling a little warm today.” Pretending to sway, he let Zane grab him. He reached into his bag as Zane walked him over to his bed. He struck, as he pulled out the syringe and plunged it into the nindroid's neck, finishing his task. Zane looked shocked and betrayed, as Kai continued to beam at his friend, “Kai! Wha-?”

Kai watched as Zane started to shiver, his legs giving out as he collapsed. But Kai was there to catch him, and lay him gently onto his lap, gasping and shaking. “Don't worry hon.” Kai whispered stroking his hair fondly, “It’ll only hurt for a little bit, but then you’ll feel all better, like me!”


	3. Can healed wings forget the pain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, Cole re-learns to love his old passions
> 
> this one was a cathartic write :P

He couldn’t dance. How could he think he could? He was offbeat, too fast, no control, forgetting the steps, throwing off his partner. He was a screw up from top to bottom. Why did they keep him in the group? Was because he was the eldest in the group, or maybe his dad, the reputation of a Bucket keeping him at the forefront. But the worst of it was the silence. He messed up, and no one wanted to tell him, either it was just too embarrassing at this point, or no one cared anymore. But he heard in that silence the judgment of his peers, how did he think he belonged with them?

He was supposed to be graceful, on the beat, poised, but he felt lost. On the floor, in the music, with his partner, after every practice he’d leave holding back tears, the few compliments were thrown his way were never heard. It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t even good. He wanted to quit, but he was so close to the end of the season he should just tough it out. So he’d come, do his best, fail, then leave. He used to be good, he used to be happy, he used to enjoy dancing, the grace, and freedom it gave him. But he wasn’t good enough, he didn’t know if he would ever.

When the season ended and they took their final bows, Cole walked away empty. Dancing equipment in the darkest corner of his closet, because every time he tried to dance, the pressure and stress came back tenfold. It wasn’t worth the stress, the pain, the years of dedication, nothing was worth the failure and pain the steps brought back. So he moved on, tried to at least.

But with a world full of music, and dance it’s chorus, he found himself longing for the freedom it would bring before, the pure joy he used to remember. But he was a bird who remembered how the wind broke its wing, how could he fly, if facing the wind made him only remember that pain? He fell before he even took off, the first steps choking his desire before he could even take off. He didn’t think he would ever fly again until his friends dragged him into a class with them. A different dance, but wouldn’t the steps just bring back that pain?

But the steps were foreign, the music irregular, the steps taken, were solo. The parts were familiar but the whole was a different creature entirely. He found himself stumbling on some steps, but he tried again, these steps were not like the ones he was used to. He was offbeat, but he never danced to music like this before. He couldn’t nail the grace every time, but he found himself still getting it. Getting into the new rhythm he found himself, unbridled from the past. He was dancing, but it was nothing like before. He could forget that he was supposed to be perfect, poised, and graceful. He found himself losing those thoughts in the moment, lost in the music, the rhythm, that pure joy that only dance really brought him. 

He laughed and smiled as he learned how to fly. He had found it, a new wind, one with no memories of pain, and he could finally fly. He was a bird with broken wings no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u got a oneshot prompt, throw it my way. I always need ideas
> 
> I hope u enjoyed, and have a wonderful 24 hours my dudes ;P


	4. Your burning up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied main character death, 
> 
> Death not shown, just the anger and rage after

Cole has never seen anybody so mad. 

Kai was swathed in fire, flames so hot he was scorching the dirt beneath him. He was shrieking, face in broken pain as his fire expanded and heat exploded outward. His anger so bright he was going to burn the whole mountain top at this rate.

"Kai! Please you have to stop!!"

"He betrayed us! Our own brother, I trusted him!" He screamed, voice cracking like the firestorm around him, as he started to spiral out of control. Bright white and red flames, rising higher, spreading farther, burning hotter. Cole could feel himself burning being exposed to his brother's fury.

The cause for Kai's rage, trembling to the side and covered in burns, was Jay. Blubbering apologies, trying to explain himself, but no one was listening to him. Jay had killed Zane by destroying his hard drive completely. Zane was gone, and Kai was going to destroy everything in revenge.

Cole inched as close as he could to the fireball, but even he couldn't withstand the heat of Kai's rage. Yet he stood his ground against the onslaught of heat, "Kai please, you have to stop! You're going to kill us all!!"

"I don't care! He killed Zane! I want him dead! I need him to know my pain!" He said, moving closer to the pathetic heap, but Cole stood in his way.

"He's hurting already, Kai if you want him to suffer, let him live with what he's done. He'll tear himself apart for you." He pointed to Jay who was a mess of grief, trembling as he cried, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. . ." Again and again, he really would tear himself piece by piece. 

But Kai either didn't see or didn't care; because he only continued to burn, brighter and hotter than before. The ground was scorched, the equipment ashes, the metal melted, and the wood of the monastery was starting to ignite. 

"Kai please, Zane wouldn't want you to-"

"ZANE DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!" Kai screamed, the mentioned name of his departed making the flames even hotter.

"No, he didn't, no one does. But Zane wouldn't want you to destroy everyone because of him! Jay betrayed us, but that doesn't mean we all will. Lloyd, Nya, me, we want justice too, but we can't do it like this. We'd just destroy ourselves!!" He waited for a heartbeat and watched as Kai's flames stabilized, yet still burning hot, but they didn't burn hotter.

"I know your hurting; we all are. But Zane wouldn't want you to be responsible for causing even more pain. Please, you're burning up. You're burning us. You have every right to be furious, but please you're hurting us!"

Cole watched as Kai's fire began to dim. Shrinking and sputtering as the fire began to collapse, the shaken boy completely shed his flames. Cole ran to him as the flames died, catching him as he collapsed. Kai gripped him tightly, hugging him as he was held close to Cole. He was crying, wailing into Coles shirt, screaming and bawling as Cole held him. Cole held him close as Kai shook and shrieked and wept, held him close as he hiccuped and burned his skin. He held him as Kai exhausted himself until he couldn't cry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit, but I hope you'd enjoyed! Have a wonderful days my friends!! :P


End file.
